Keeping a low profile
by Gembomz
Summary: Shawn's past is a secret. Told to keep a low profile to avoid detection but when does Shawn ever listen to the rules?
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: So, hey guys. yeah, I'm not dead. I have just been very busy. I apologise. So, explanation. My sister has been bothering me to write this fic for ages and I have been inspired recently to write it so here it is... the very beginning anyway. This has been in the planning for a while though I have other fic's i want to finish as well. It is just finding the time to write and publish them. But I have a bit of time now so ta da!**

**Disclaimer: This is a FAN fiction. So obviously, I don't own Psych.**

Shawn wasn't sure exactly how it all started or how it escalated so quickly. For a CIA agent they had manipulated him so easily. That is the problem with staying in one place for too long. You get attached to people. And so when they kidnapped Gus, Shawn didn't know what to do. When his gut told him to shoot the hostage he just looked into his best friends eyes, pleading with him, begging him to help, he didn't know what to do. Except back down and do what the men were telling him. It was totally against his instincts but he dropped the gun on to the floor and it clattered loudly. Shawn thought for a few seconds. These men obviously wanted something from him and it was evident to him that he should play some sort of angle. Shawn forced himself to start visibly shaking.

Shawn looked up and his face twisted into a look of worry, He was severely outnumbered but there was no doubt that he could take them all out. But Gus was being held hostage by a man who looked as if he didn't know what fear was. His mask firmly on his face, holding his gun on Gus' neck. Shawn looked into his best friends eyes. Gus was close to crying, in fact he was crying but trying really hard not too.

Shawn's eyes narrowed in on the gun pressed to his neck. The safety was off and his finger was twitching with anticipation.

"Are you willing to listen to me now?" the man growled.

Shawn cowered, "What do you want?"

Gus let out a loud sob and Shawn looked at him worriedly.

Just then one of the men bent down and picked up the gun near Shawn's feet, the man stood up and re-joined the others stood behind him and knocked Shawn hard on the shoulder forcing himself to go flying to the floor.

Shawn scrambled to his feet, breathing heavily.

"One of our men was arrested last night and we want him back" a man stepped up and explained. Shawn could see the inside of his blazer that read Charlie Roberts. Shawn made no movement and dared not interrupt him.

"He is very important to us and we are going to make this simple for you. You break him out and we deliver your best friend back alive" he growled before smirking.

"Gus…." Shawn whispered.

"Don't do it!" Gus yelled before grunting, tears in his eyes as the man kneed him in the stomach.

Shawn reached towards him but a click of a gun switched his focus.

"Our mates name is Dave. Tell them Vixon sent ya. You deliver him to the pier at four o'clock and we'll deliver your mate Gus to you"

"We got a deal?" The man asked.

Shawn glanced once again at Gus before looking back at Mr Roberts, the man who he assumed was in charge and nodded. Tears were now streaming down his face.

"Just know…." Shawn stammered before drawing in a huge breathe, "If you harm him…"

The man smirked, "And if you allow Dave to be harmed it won't just be your friend we kill, we'll hunt you down too"

Shawn blinked and scrambled back.

"I'll escort you out"

Shawn looked back at Gus again who was attempting to be brave.

Shawn looked at the group of men as one came towards him holding a cloth. He realised he wasn't being escorted out, he was about to be drugged and dumped somewhere.

It took great restraint for Shawn not to fight back but he allowed himself to be at the mercy of these men and the last thing he knew was the overpowering smell of chloroform and the fading image of Gus' terrified face calling out his name.

**Author note: So this is the end, of this part anyway. I hope you favourite/follow/ stick around for the next chapter. It gets better I promise :)**

**Send me a review and let me know what you think :) See you soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: So hey, guys. Happy New Year! This fic moves pretty fast, yeah? Maybe I should take it away and re write it so it goes at a slower pace... but oh well. Perhaps I will do that after I have finished writing it. Let me know what you guys think, :)**

**_What happened previously:_**

_"__We got a deal?" The man asked._

_Shawn glanced once again at Gus before looking back at Mr Roberts, the man who he assumed was in charge and nodded. Tears were now streaming down his face._

_"__Just know…." Shawn stammered before drawing in a huge breathe, "If you harm him…"_

_The man smirked, "And if you allow Dave to be harmed it won't just be your friend we kill, we'll hunt you down too"_

_Shawn blinked and scrambled back._

_"__I'll escort you out"_

_Shawn looked back at Gus again who was attempting to be brave. _

_Shawn looked at the group of men as one came towards him holding a cloth. He realised he wasn't being escorted out, he was about to be drugged and dumped somewhere._

_It took great restraint for Shawn not to fight back but he allowed himself to be at the mercy of these men and the last thing he knew was the overpowering smell of chloroform and the fading image of Gus' terrified face calling out his name._

When Shawn awoke the first thing he did was check his watch. It was almost three o'clock. They hadn't left him long at all. Who did they think he was? Some kind of miracle worker? They had obviously chosen him due to his connections with the station. Shawn hoped this wouldn't be too difficult.

He thought through his options. If he told them the truth they would ask why they were there in the first place. That wouldn't go down well. If he was caught trying to break him out he had no doubt Lassiter would shoot first and ask questions later. And if he rang in for outside assistance from the CIA either party could find out and he would be in trouble.

He looked around and realised he was in the Psych office. He ran over to his laptop and expertly hacked into the police main frame. He had guessed both Juliet's and Lassiter's passwords. He even knew the Chief's for the important cases. He had the clearance of course to access them anyway through his status of being an active Agent of the CIA but Shawn knew they kept records of everything and this wasn't exactly…. By the book. Dave….. there was no Dave on file. Who the hell was he meant to be saving?

_"__Tell them Vixon sent ya" _a voice echoed.

Shawn typed in 'Vixon' and pressed enter. Information flooded Shawn's senses as he read all that was there. Including the most recent arrest of one of its members, a Daniel Trent.

Shawn sighed in relief and opened up an image so he knew he was looking for. It was an angry looking man with crooked teeth and a beard. Tattoos covered his arms and part of his face and his eyes looked black in the picture, like he had no soul. Shawn shuddered at the sight of him. He opened the bottom draw on his desk and took out a readymade smoke bomb and small explosive. It never hurt to be prepared. He would go in unnoticed.

Shawn was still unsure about how he was going to do this, he would improvise, like he always did. He rode to the station on his motorbike and parked a block away from the station. He wouldn't let them know he was here. He had done this several times in order to gain information for his psychic escapades so luckily he had practice. He snuck in through a side entrance and used the vents to by pass the main floor. He paused when he saw Juliet talking to Lassiter, holding a cup of coffee in her hand and smiling as Lassiter read though a file. Shawn glanced as his watch and cursed to himself. He quickly set up the smoke bomb and grenade on a trigger system using a piece of string and a paperclip, he had mere seconds before it dropped onto the floor below giving away his position so he forced himself to continue. He hoped no one would be hurt but the explosion had to be meaningful or it would never work as a distraction. If he was caught, his alias as Shawn Spencer would be over.

He reached the cells without problem and looked at the one man on the door. It was now 3:30pm. Shawn knew it was time for him to change shifts but it didn't look like he had plans on moving. Shawn was about to drop down and reveal himself when the alarm suddenly went off and officers were called on to the other floor.

Shawn entered the cells easily and before he fully entered he smashed the security camera so he wasn't seen breaking him out. All of the occupants stood to see who it was which made it easy for Shawn to spot 'Dave'.

"Dave" Shawn greeted, "Vixon sent me. We have 25 minutes to get you outta here"

Dave tilted his head, judging him. "Who are ya?" he rasped, obviously dehydrated.

"No time for questions" Shawn responded, grabbing the key that he always carried on him and jamming it into the cell lock.

Dave stood back as Shawn worked his magic.

After shoving the key into the lock he used his permanent visitor pass to jam the electronic signals of the cell. The door beeped and Shawn twisted his key in the lock with a crack and the door suddenly gave way.

Dave raised his eyebrows, seemingly impressed by the method.

"I can't believe that worked" Shawn whispered to himself, loudly enough to give the impression of an amateur civilian to Dave.

The exit was fairly simple and Shawn was very glad it was due to the lack of time. It seemed that it all needed was a well-placed smoke bomb and a bit of fire to send everyone into panic mode. The corridors of the station were either deserted and ghost like or so packed with people that no one noticed Shawn and his current…. Guest.

Since the alarm was already going off, Shawn didn't see the problem with using the fire door, not knowing about the security camera hidden outside it. . He had never used the door before in his escapes and would have preferred to use the other door but time was running out. Gus' time was running out.

Unfortunately for Shawn several younger officers were outside on break directly in front of the door including the junior detective Buzz McNabb.

Shawn suddenly found himself with a knife against his throat. He hadn't noticed when Dave had managed to find one but he had no time to think as he acted on instinct. Twisting the knife away and knocking him in the shoulder and karate kicking him with such force that Dave went stumbling backwards.

"GRAHHH" Dave yelled, aiming at Shawn madly. Shawn was thrown out of the way by Buzz who had managed to take the full impact of the knife and the junior officers pounced on Dave in vengeance.

Shawn knew what he had to do and he grabbed hold of their heads and smacked them together. They stumbled before pouncing on Shawn. Shawn fought easily. Taking them down with only a few punches and a kick to their stomachs. The junior officers never even landed a punch. They fell to the floor unconscious leaving just Dave and himself standing. Shawn glanced at Buzz with regret before grabbing Dave by the collar and dragging him away from the building. He resisted at first but after looking at the pile of bodies he left behind he quickly joined Shawn in running away. Shawn lead him towards the pier. He only had five minutes left when he arrived, out of breath and out of patience.

"You sure cut it close" Mr Roberts remarked.

Shawn only now noticed the bunch of men standing their intimidatingly.

Dave didn't say anything to Shawn but he re-joined his men. One of them patting him on the shoulder and smiling.

"Now make well on your promise. Where is Gus?" Shawn demanded, his voice shaking.

Mr Roberts looked at Shawn with warmth making Shawn suspicious.

"We are not unreasonable men. You have done us a great service today and of course you shall be rewarded. Your friend shall be delivered to the station immediately. You have my word"

Shawn's eyes brightened but knew he would have to check for himself. Gus' phone would have no doubt run out of battery but the tracking device he had installed in his work phone remained functional even when the battery was drained.

The men took their leave in their boat which had pulled up along the pier. So that was how they got away, they escaped by boats.

Shawn remembered back to when he had read the reports about the VIXON operation. They were famous in stealing money from the banks and their method of escaping was thought to be by car or on foot by blending into the already grosse population.

The engine reared and Shawn was alone once more.

Shawn quickly rang an ambulance for Buzz. Buzz sacrificed himself for Shawn and Shawn had been forced to just leave him there. Buzz better be ok.

Shawn delved into his pocket and activated Gus' tracking device, taking note of where he was at this current moment of time as he was yet to be delivered. It was time to set up an ambush. He sat down on the pier and rang a very important contact of the CIA.

"Hey Bobby, I got a job for you. Sending you the coordinates now"

**Author note: So guys, what did you think? Please leave me a review and let me know how you thought it was. Any helpful hints that can make this fic more exciting? Anything you want to see happen?**

**Gah, ok. Thanks for reading guys and I'll see you soon with my next update... just as soon as I've written it :) hehe**


End file.
